Not Standing a Chance
by YamixMuffin
Summary: Ryou likes Anzu, Anzu likes Yami, Bakura likes Ryou, Ryou is creeped out. Yaoi RyouxBakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys welcome to my new fanfic. I know you are probably all thinking "For the love of God, stop making new fics and update your other ones! Writing all these new fics are taking away from the originals!" But I can honestly tell you that if I just tried to write one fic, my head would explode from writers block. And if my head exploded... I could never update. And yes, I love writing author's notes like this in which I can pretend I have a lot of people reading what I write. lol So this idea came from my sister/beta who has yet to create a account, if she does you'll have to read her work 'cause it's pretty cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, this fanfic idea, any of the characters, or a drum set. But who knows, Christmas is coming up pretty soon...**

**One more thing: I have been doing my science fair project and I glued 155 googly eyes to the board, well I put the board on my radiator... and about 100 eyes melted. It looks REALLY scary! **

_Today is the day I ask her out. I really am going to do it today! Okay Ryou, take a deep breath, she is right there. Smile, breathe. _Ryou shut his locker and turned to Anzu and her friends. He took a few bold steps then skirted away, pretending that he was walking towards class_. No! Turn back and ask her out now. Come on, you know that some one else will ask her if you do not ask her right now! The winter formal is next week_! He threatened himself. Taking a breath Ryou turned around and walked back over to the group.

A few steps from where Anzu stood, Ryou turned and pretended to check if his locker was closed. _I'll just ask after classes end. It will be less weird that way. _He decided and walked by.

"Ryou what are you doing?" Jounouchi asked, signaling Ryou to walk over. _I can't ask her now! Not when Jounouchi is there. He'll make a scene. _Ryou offered up another excuse, one of the many that had prevented him from asking for the weeks he had intended on. Ever since Ryou had first seen Anzu, he was head over heels for her but he refused to tell a soul.

"Oh, I was just checking to make sure my locker was shut. I have all of my books in there and I would hate for anything to get stolen. I heard that-"

"Alright alright. Jeez man what are you freaking out about?" Jounouchi asked, laughing again.

"Wh-what? No I am not freaking out about anything!" Ryou gasped. "What would make you think that?" he asked. _I heard that some people can read minds. Oh no! What if he can read minds and he just heard what I am thinking. Jounouchi, if you can read minds, blink. _He ordered in his mind.

Jounouchi made a face and shook his head. "People talk a lot when they're nervous about something. So what's on your mind?" he asked, looking ready to hear something interesting. By now the entire group had turned to listen in on the conversation. _Even Anzu! Okay, try to sound cool. _

"Nothing really, I am just worried about the test." Ryou shrugged, surprised. The broke up the conversation before Anzu had said anything to him. _After school I will ask!_ he reassured himself.

"Let's get to class. We don't want to be more late!" Yugi suggested, starting off.

"Yeah. See you later Ryou. Good luck on that test!" Anzu waved over her shoulder and followed after Yugi.

"Thank you. You too. I mean, good luck in your class!" he called back. Anzu laughed and continued on her way, waving a thanks over her shoulder again. The rest of the group had scattered as well.

_Darn it! I still have to grab my chemistry book. _He had been so caught up in trying to look good that he could not think straight. Ryou turned the combination lock, having difficulties since he was still shaken from the "encounter" with Anzu. He knelt down to the bottom shelf and rummaged around for his book. He felt something on the top of his head and looked up.

"You know, if you're trying to win someone over, you have to be more direct." a white haired teen instructed, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. He knelt down beside Ryou and reached into his locker, pulling out the chemistry book and putting it into Ryou's hands.

"I-I-I-I I am not trying to win Anzu over!" Ryou declared in a furious whisper, looking around, sure that someone had heard.

"So it's Anzu then?" the other grinned sardonically.

"No! It's not anyone." Ryou yelped, putting a hand over his mouth as he felt that he spoke far too loud for privacy.

"How sweet. Ryou has a crush on Anzu." the other jeered, leaning against Ryou so that he was pinned against the side of his locker.

"Go to class Bakura. You're going to be late." Ryou ordered keeping his head down in order to hide that he was blushing insanely.

"I have lunch." Bakura proclaimed with a smirk.

"I have to get to class. It's chemistry." Ryou tried to stand up but couldn't get out from beneath Bakura. Bakura kept still for a while but eventually let Ryou up. Ryou looked over Bakura for an instant, feeling awkward around the other. He turned towards his class, looking over his shoulder a few times turning the classroom door. Bakura still stood beside Ryou's locker.

"You forgot to lock your locker." he sneered, holding the lock. Ryou walked back to his locker in a huff. He pushed the locker shut and took the lock from Bakura's hand, locking the locker. He turned back and ran into Bakura who had positioned himself between Ryou and the door.

"Um." Ryou started but was pushed against his locker. "Bakura come on, I really have to get to class." Ryou tried to pull away. _What is he doing? _Bakura pressed a hand against Ryou's head, holding it against the locker, tilting it upwards slightly. Bakura leaned in, mere centimeters away from Ryou's face.

"You can wait." Bakura stepped in closer, forcing Ryou's back against the locker.

"Bakura what are you-" Ryou exclaimed but was cut off as Bakura placed a finger over Ryou's lips. The teen's eyes widened as he found himself unable to pull away from the locker, he couldn't even move his head.

"Boys! You two need to get to class now. Class started five minutes ago!" a security guard shouted, striding towards the two. Bakura scowled and stepped back, glaring at the security guard before turning back to Ryou.

"Have fun in class." He winked, walking away. Ryou stood frozen against the wall until the security guard started walking towards him again. Ryou clutched onto his book and pulled open the chemistry room's door.

Everyone looked up as he entered. They had started on the test already.

"You are late Ryou. Leave, you can take the test after school." the teacher ordered, pointing back out the door. "If you get in trouble by one of the security guards, it's your fault. You do not show up late to _my_ class." she pointed to the door again. Ryou flushed red and nodded quickly, stepping back out of the door.

"Young man. I said for you to go to class." the security guard's voice sounded from directly behind him. Ryou started and spun around.

"I am very sorry. I can't. I'm late so she won't let me come in since everyone is taking a test." Ryou explained, still flushed red.

"You have Ms Kedud don't you?" the security guard asked, his scowl turning into a playful smirk.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded, his mood lightening.

"Go to lunch kid." he waved Ryou off and walked the opposite way. Ryou nodded and headed towards the cafeteria. He changed his mind at the last second and decided to go to the library. _I can study. And not run into Bakura. But what am I going to do now? I was going to ask Anzu to the winter formal after school! _the teen sighed, pushing open the library doors and stepping in. He looked around for an empty table and found one. The rest of the period was spent studying chemistry in the hopes that he would be able to finnish the test quickly and catch Anzu before she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryou sat staring at the test. It was horrendous. As per the usual, the review questions the day before and on the study guide were so simple that a first-grader could achieve the answer in no time flat. The test questions on the other hand looked as if they were just a mass of letter and numbers and words written in a foreign language. He let out a miserable sigh and stood up, the test not even half filled out. He dropped it on the teacher's desk. Ms Kedud looked at him as if she might say something to make him try to finnish. She looked at her watch and stood as well.

"Okay you are finnished. I am leaving now. See you tomorow, if you decide to come to class." she jabbed, walking out the door. Ryou rolled his eyes and followed, walking to his locker. He had been working on the ten question test for the good part of an hour_. There was no point in staring at it anymore. You either know something or you don't_. He rationalized, spinning the lock and pulling it open.

"This day really sucks." he sighed, pounding his head against the edge of the locker.

"So I take it you did not ask Anzu out then hm?" Bakura's voice sounded from behind.

"I wasn't going to ask her out." Ryou frowned raising his head and reaching into the locker to pull out his coat.

"Of course not." Bakura chuckled, leaning against the wall. Ryou rummaged around in his locker, the self-conscious feelings returning in an instant. _Stop looking at me! _he ordered in his mind, finally finding the coat and pulling it out.

"I really need to clean out this thing." he joked, trying to make conversation the way he would with any of his friends. Bakura merely shrugged, looking bored. "I am going to head home, see you tomorow Bakura." Ryou called as he shut and locked the locker, sliding his coat on.

"Of course."

**A/N Okay I know this was short but it is kinda the intro and I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't be overdoing it. So yep, this fic is going to be a lot of fun, in my opinion. I hope you guys think so too. If you could not tell from the fic, this will be yaoi. The pairing will be Ryou and Bakura. If you guys have got any suggestions/comments/or whatnot leave them here.**

**See ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alrighty, here is chapter two. Thanks, I'll remember that "finish" not "finnish" haha! Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Good morning Anzu." Ryou rehearsed, before he left the house. "Are you planning on going to the winter formal?" he shook his head and sighed. _No that is so overdone. Ummmm..._ he thought for a few seconds "I am going shopping today for something for the winter formal. You going?" he groaned _No that is even worse!_ he proclaimed. _First off I am not going shopping. Second, guys don't "go shopping._ he leaned against the frame of his door waiting for inspiration. "Anzu, want to go to the winter formal with me?" he blinked a few times. _That may work._ The teen smiled and stepped out of his house.

As he walked he was sure that every one walking by could hear his heart pounding. The teen had spent almost every moment since school let out thinking of a way to ask Anzu out. Originally he had planned on something like "secret admirer" notes that each held a clue. Eventually she would figure out a place and time to meet her secret admirer, which would be Ryou. Then he'd ask her out. He disregarded the idea upon thinking of her reaction. He was certain that it would be a huge let-down for her, that and completely unrealistic.

"Someone had their head in the clouds." Malik teased, falling in step with Ryou.

"Good morning Malik!" Ryou greeted. "Today I am going to ask Anzu out." he declared pridefully.

"For real this time? Or are you gonna chicken out again?" Malik taunted.

"For real! I have it planned out and everything. This will go perfectly!" The white-haired teen answered with confidence, confidence he was sure to lose as soon as he spotted Anzu.

"I hope so. That way I can stop hearing about all of your schemes." Malik slapping a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "You know i'm just kidding." he added. Ryou nodded and smiled. Malik had been the only one he had told about his crush. Despite his big mouth, Malik was a trustworthy person, that and he certainly did not like Anzu. He frequently bashed her, saying things that Ryou found incredibly mean-spirited. Then again, he was head over heels for her and would find any insult horrendous.

"Thanks." Ryou took a breath as the school entered his line of sight.

"So, you're gonna chicken out now huh?" Malik snickered.

"N-no. I am going to ask her out." Ryou stammered, feeling breathless. Malik snickered again and continued forward.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted, bounding forward.

"Hey Yugi." Malik called back, waiting up for him.

"Good morning." Ryou greeted, following Malik's example and holding up.

"So what's up?" Yugi asked, supressing a yawn.

"Not much. Wishing school started a few hours later, need the homework for math and chem, other than that nothing much." Malik answered.

"I have the homework, you can give it back to me in study hall." Yugi swung his backpack forward and pulled out a folder, rummaging through it. He extended a few pieces of paper to Malik.

"Thanks Yugi, I owe you." Malik laughed, stuffing the papers into his backpack. Yugi visibly cringed as the papers were bent and wrinkled.

"You're welcome." he sighed defeatedly.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Malik made a face.

"Let's get going, school is starting soon." Ryou urged. He worried that Anzu would already be in class. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Can't be late for your rendezvous with destiny." Malik teased.

"What is he talking about?" Yugi asked, looking confused.

"Oh, I uh erm..." Ryou stammered, wracking his brain for an answer "Chemistry test comes back. I know I failed it." he stated. It was the truth too. There was no way he had passed that.

"I don't know anyone who understands that, don't feel too bad." Yugi offered. "I don't understand it very well either."

"Maybe Anzu knows. She seems like she's pretty smart, don't you think Ryou?" Malik tormented his white-haired companion further. Ryou blushed and shrunk into himself a bit.

"Of course." Ryou breathed. Just thinking about her made his heart flutter.

"I'm not so sure. She had to have Yami tutor her yesteday." Yugi added "Agh no that's not what I mean. Yes she is smart, but she does not understand the chemistry, or didn't yesterday." he corrected himself quickly. Ryou grimaced. He was pretty sure that Anzu liked Yami. The three entered the school and split off in their own directions.

"See you guys later!" Yugi called over his shoulder. Malik and Ryou waved.

"Good luck." Malik nudged Ryou and started off.

"Thanks. I'll need it." The teen sighed and headed towards his own locker. He ducked and dodged around the throng of people coursing through the hallway until he had found his locker. Anzu's locker was really close to his own. She normally arrived at school around the same time he did. Quickly Ryou flipped open his locker and pulled out the books he needed, waiting for his crush to arrive. The bell rang indicating that it was five minutes until the tardy bell. _She must be running late. _he mused, crestfallen.

Ryou half-walked, half-jogged the rest of the way to class. He slipped in right before the bell rang. Malik looked up expectantly and motioned for him to come over. Ryou muttered a quick hello to his teacher and dropped down into the seat beside Malik.

"So?" He asked, looking excited.

"She never showed up." Ryou whispered back, dissapointment ringing in his voice.

"Awh man, that sucks." Malik frowned, nodding once in sympathy. Ryou nodded.

"I'll just have to ask her in study hall. I know that if I wait for too long Yami will ask her." Ryou admitted.

"Are you two done with your slumber party now?" the teacher mocked, crossing his arms. Ryou and Malik turned to face forward, Malik grinning, Ryou blushing and mumbling apologies. "Thank you." he sighed, returning to his lesson. "The war of 1812 is considered by most historians to be the second American Revolution. I will be teaching you more in depth about it. Now..." he continued.

_Do you two sit next to each other during study hall? _Malik passed a note while the teacher's back was turned.

_No. I was going to, but then I "chickened out". _Ryou passed the note back. Malik stifled a laugh.

_Should have known. Yami isn't in that class is he? _Malik slipped the note across Ryou's desk.

_No, fortunately he is not. _Ryou handed it back.

_You know you're going to have to ask her out in front of the class then._

Ryou blanched, he hadn't thought of that. _Awh man you're right! Why did you have to say that? _

Malik grinned _Because twenty bucks says you'll back out. Do I have a deal?_

_Be ready to give me twenty dollars._ Ryou handed the note back, the confidence a transparent facade.

"Uh huh, sure." Malik sneered.

"What do we have here?" The teacher snatched the note up. "Oh, are you going to ask someone out Ryou?" he proclaimed in an overly loud voice, pointedly trying to humiliate him.

"No!" Ryou gasped, his flushed red face said otherwise.

"Shall I read the notes out loud class?" the teacher turned to the group of students. Every student chorused in saying 'yes' or something to that extent.

"Please don't." Ryou pleaded.

"We don't have time for that. Now pay attention boys or I will read that aloud." he threatened, crumpling up the paper and tossing it into the garbage can. Ryou turned forward thanking everything he could that this was Mr. Lorring and not some jerk-teacher. Malik was snickering, covering his mouth with his hand. Ryou kicked him under the desk motioning for him to shut up. The class continued on that way for the most part.

The bell finally rang. Ryou jumped up from his seat and walked quickly towards the door. Mr. Lorring handed twenty dollars to Rou.

"Put my twenty on Malik." he teased, taking the money back instantly. Ryou made a face but said nothing more as he left. _Here we go. _Ryou took a deep breath. Malik threw an arm around Ryou's shoulder.

"Good luck.... again." he teased, ruffling Ryou's hair and heading the other way.

Ryou entered the classroom, being one of the first to enter. He sat next to the seat Anzu normally sat in waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. Anzu walked in looking confident as usual. Ryou felt every ounce of confidence leave his body. Bakura and Marik followed soon after, sitting directly behind Ryou.

"Hello Anzu!" Ryou greeted. He was thrilled that his voice was normal. _It's a good sign!_ he convinced himself.

"Hey Ryou. What's up?" she stood beside his desk_. She is talking to me! _Ryou cheered inwardly.

"Nothing really, I am looking forward to the winter formal." Ryou laughed slightly. _Oh that was perfect! _"What about you?"

"I am too! I love dancing." Anzu exclaimed. "So are you going with anyone?" she asked, sitting down.

"Awww how cute, Ryou's blushing." Marik whispered. Ryou prayed that no one had heard that. He snuck a quick glance to Anzu who seemed unphased. Despite that, Ryou's composure was shattered.

"I uh um I was actually um I uh. Not I mean um." Ryou stammered, he could hear Marik and Bakura snickering. Anzu rose an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. "C-can't talk today sorry haha." Ryou tried to cover up for it.

"It's alright. I have those days too." She replied. "I'll talk to you later, I have to finnish this history." she sighed.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Ryou called. Anzu sat on the opposite side of the room beside Jounouchi. Ryou spun around to face Bakura and Marik.

"Awh so close." Marik sneered, Bakura smirked looking satisfied. Ryou tried to find something to say. "I didn't know it was possible for someone's face to turn _that_ red." Marik taunted.

"Jerk." Ryou mumbled turning back around. He felt one of them start playing with his hair. _Ignore them then they will leave you alone. _Ryou coached himself, pulling a book out of his backpack. _You will ask her after class. _he told himself, flipping to the page he had left off on. He was dreading the end of class with every fiber of his being, yet he could not wait. So of course class went by horribly slow. Bakura continued playing with Ryou's hair. Neither were saying anything to him, just muttering things he could not understand to each other and laughing.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Ryou stayed in his seat for a few moments, making sure he had everything right in his head. The teen took another breath and stood up after the class had left. He knew Anzu would be by her locker, she had lunch next so she would more than likely be there for a while, waiting for her friends to show up. He pulled himself to his feet.

"Ow ow ouch!" Ryou dropped back into his chair and tried to turn around. His hair was tied to the back of his chair. "Bakura!" Ryou shouted to the empty room. He heard something behind him and tried to turn but could not get his head around far enough. He reached back and tried to untie his hair. He felt someone grab his hands as soon as he had. Marik walked around the chair holding a permanent marker in his hand. "What are you doing?" Ryou demanded, trying to stand up again. Every time he got close to doing so, his feet were kicked out from beneath him.

"Quiet down." Bakura ordered from behind, biting Ryou's neck. Ryou squeaked and tried to pull forward but Marik's hold prevented him.

"Someone is going to walk in." Ryou warned.

"Mmm you have a good point." Bakura stood up, striding towards the door. Ryou watched wide-eyed as he shut the door.

"What?!? Y-you're kidding right?" Ryou shrieked. Bakura grinned at the look on the other's face as he strode back around the room and returned to kissing Ryou's neck.

The bell sounded through the room. "Stay still and we'll be done sooner."

Ryou blushed intensely, face burning and heart pounding against his chest. His breath was caught in his throat. He closed his eyes waiting for the humiliation to end. All the while Bakura kept Ryou's hands behind his back as he sucked on his neck.

"That should do it." Bakura proclaimed, kissing Ryou's cheek and started untying his hair.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked, eyes wide. Bakura snickered.

Bakura's only answer was more laughter. Ryou jumped to his feet and pulled his backpack off the ground, darting out of the room and into the hallway. He slipped into the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind him. Fortunately no one was in there. He stepped away from the door and looked in the mirror. He had a huge hickey on his neck. He gaped at it trying to pull the collarless shirt over it. Nothing he could do would cover it up. His face was redder than he could have ever thought it would be.

He finally settled for putting his hair in front of it. His mind was in a million places at once. _Never never never sitting in front of Bakura ever again! _he let out a breath, his face finally returning to a semi-normal color. He stepped out of the bathroom and collided with someone. His heart stopped, he thought it was going to be Bakura for sure. He felt his heart leap to his throat at the sight of who it really was. It was Anzu!

"Oh I am so sorry Anzu." Ryou gasped. Anzu shook her head.

"It's fine." she laughed. "You look like you just seen a ghost. What's wrong?" she furrowed her brow. Ryou made sure that his hair was in front of the hickey.

"N-n-nothing r-really." Ryou stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering?" She asked, laughter playing in her eyes.

"I was uh um..." Ryou swallowed _Wait, I can ask her out now!_ "I have been thinking of doing something but have been too much of a coward to do it." he started.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked, looking as if she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I was going to ask someone to the winter formal." Ryou tried, unable to say her name.

"Who?" she asked, looking enthused.

"You." he muttered. "B-but you don't have to if you don't want to." he added quickly.

"Relax, I'll go." Anzu grinned.

"Really?" Ryou gasped.

"Yeah. I am going to head to lunch. I'll see you after school." Anzu smiled.

"O-okay." Ryou coudln't stop smiling as he walked to his locker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well now, someone looks happy!" Malik noted, clapping a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Uh huh! I am, and you owe me twenty dollars!" Ryou exclaimed.

"You did it?!?" Malik spun Ryou around looking thrilled.

"Yep!" Ryou chirped.

"She said yes?" Malik grinned.

"Yeah! She said yes!" Ryou smiled brightly.

"Woah did she!" Malik moved the hair away from Ryou's neck. "Wow!"

The blush jumped back to Ryou's face in an instant. "N-not exactly." Ryou pulled the hair back over his neck.

"What?" Malik looked confused but still wore the same dorky grin on his face. "Well then how did you get a hickey?" he asked in a voice far too loud. Yugi and Jounouchi walked over.

"Ryou has a hickey?" Jounouchi proclaimed.

"But he didn't have one this morning." Yugi noted. Malik grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and moved his hair away. Ryou was flushed red, trying to come up with any type of story to tell. He would never stoop to the level of saying it was from Anzu. But he could not think of anything.

"I can't believe _you_ have a hickey Ryou!"Jounouchi declared, incredulous. "Who'd you get it from? Come on tell me!" he pried. The whole group looked just as eager to know.

"Please be quiet guys!" Ryou waved his hands in front of him.

"You're not leaving here until you tell." Jounouchi crossed his arms.

"Okay okay fine. Just do not tell anyone and I mean absolutely no one okay?" Ryou whispered. The group nodded and moved in closer. "Bakura." he mouthed.

"What?" Malik put a hand to his ear.

"Speak up." Jounouchi ordered.

"Bakura." Ryou repeated in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Bakura gave you a hickey?!?!?" Malik shouted, completely shocked. A few people turned, some laughed, some conversations stopped.

"Malik!" Ryou snapped looking around.

"You're kidding right?" Yugi looked freaked out.

"Oh man he's not kidding!" Malik declared. Ryou blushed and reached into his locker, hiding his face inside of it.

"How did that happen?" Jounouchi asked, completely shocked. Ryou shook his head and pulled on his coat.

"I'm going home." Ryou muttered "See you guys tomorow." Ryou stepped around the group and pushed out of the doors.

"See you tomorow Ryou." Bakura stood leaned against the wall of the school, looking smug.

"Let's hope not." the teen retorted and sighed, a smile pulling at his lips.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this. Leave some feedback if you want. See ya~**


End file.
